Computer Fans
by DarkElements10
Summary: Tony Stark knew everything about computers and what he knew about this one, he could use for blackmail.


**Computer Fans**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – Tony Stark knew everything about computers and what he knew about this one, he could use for blackmail.**

* * *

Tony Stark knew everything about computers. You could take a laptop apart and scatter the pieces around, and tell him to put it back together and he would be able to do it in minutes and make it better than the best computer in the world. Due to his engineering background, anything as simple as running diagnostics and upgrading the speed, memory, and RAM of computers was child's play.

He knew the circuit board inside and out and could direct everyone to the best computer for them in a matter of seconds after he had been told what they wanted in a computer. Of course this was only when he wasn't too busy snarking at Steve Rogers, knowing it pissed him off how he could come up with a comeback to each and everything that was said to him, or trying to provoke Bruce Banner to go Hulk with every slight prod, pinch, or annoyance. Nothing was more entertaining.

Until he found out Bucky's secret.

Tony knew that whenever a computer fan got obstructed with too much dust and dirt, the fan would start to work harder and, in turn, would start to make more and more sound. To the point where if it suddenly went quiet, the computer was fucked and there was little to nothing you could do to fix it without replacing the fan. (Of course there were those that insisted it wasn't the fan and next thing they knew, their video card was melted and he would laugh hysterical—he may or may not have melted it himself). But he had also found that Bucky's arm wasn't entirely made of metal, but of computer engineering.

It ran much like a computer would, but it was its ability to overheat that interested Tony. Especially considering it only happened at certain times.

The first time he noticed was when he and the rest of the Avengers had gone out to a restaurant to eat. It wasn't his idea, it was Steve's so everybody could get a good sense of camaraderie with each other. Pepper basically banished him to the couch (aka blue balled him) if he didn't go, saying that he needed to learn how to "play nice with the other kids". If that was the other option, he could go to dinner and periodically poke Banner with a fork to see how long it would take to go Hulk.

It wasn't until Steve had arrived, being the last one—apparently he had to go on a run first—and greeted everyone with a warm smile, that Tony noticed it. Steve had placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder and patted it in greeting, asking if he had found the place OK. Bucky had merely nodded and went back to looking at the menu.

But Tony heard it. He heard the sound of a computer fan kicking up and starting to work at high speed. You see, Tony also knew that computer fans went off whenever a computer was overheating and was desperately trying to cool itself down. He heard that sound and he heard it loud and clear (just like a dog could hear a high-pitched whistle from far away). For a moment, Tony had looked around the apartment, trying to see if there was a heating system going haywire. Then he realized that Banner had noticed the sound as well.

"Does anyone else hear that?" He asked, slightly shifting in his seat.

"Why?" Ton asked, turning towards him. "Is it bothering you?" He looked over Bruce's face and hands, checking to see if there was a patch of green spreading anywhere.

"No." Bruce gave him a weary look before turning to the rest of the Avengers. "Do you guys hear that?"

Steve, Natasha, and Thor all shook their heads. Clint, who was sitting at the head of the table, was too busy watching the birds across the plaza, but shook his head too. Tony's eyes continued to move around, then he noticed that Bucky was doing the best he could to avoid anyone's gaze and Tony noticed the faint blush on his cheeks.

It took him a second to realize what it was, and he smiled to himself.

The second time he noticed the sound was when Steve and Bucky had come back from a run with Sam Wilson. The sound was out of control at that point and it didn't take long for Tony to put two and two together. Bucky's arm made that sound when he overheated. It made sense when he went on a run, body temperature and all that, but what about when they were at the restaurant?

After that, Tony kept a close eye on Bucky, waiting to see if he heard the sound again. And, finally, he got his wish when he was instructing the two on some of the technology that they missed over the years they had been asleep, and Bucky was growing frustrated, confused with everything that was being thrown at him. Steve had placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and he heard the sound again.

A loud, whirring sound coming from the arm of one Bucky Barnes.

This time it was unmistakable.

Tony did his best not to let his evil smirk show on his face as he had concluded the lesson that day. Instead of going on to work with Jarvis on the next improvement to his Iron Man suit, he was too busy plotting all of the ways he could use Bucky's overheating computer fans to his advantage.

Number one being for blackmail.

Number two because it would be so funny.

If there was one thing everyone knew about Tony Stark, it was that he liked a good joke.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again this is an idea I saw on tumblr (not taking any credit for it): What would happen if Bucky's metal arm was actually computerized and overheated at certain times just like a real computer would? And that Tony knew what it meant?

So, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
